


Goodnight

by BorderJ95



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Goodnight, M/M, Sidemen, Spooning, drunk, minizerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: Simon's drunk and will only let Josh help him.





	Goodnight

Simon stumbled and tripped over his feet landing on the wet pavement. Vik, Harry, JJ, Tobi, Ethan and Josh laughed slightly. Simon frowned at them.

"Hey! 'S'not funny! I could 'ave ser... Sersly... I could o' sersly injur'd m's'lf," he slurred with a pout.

The boys laughed again at their very drunk friend and continued walking.

Simon glared at their backs. "Hey! You! Come back and 'elp me up!" He shouted at them. Ethan stopped and walked back to him still laughing. He crouched down to grab under his arms when Simon pushed him away.

"No! I don't want you t'elp me! You're mean! I want Josh," he demanded. Ethan sighed and stood up.

"Oi! Josh, he wants you," he called. Josh spun around, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Me? Why?" He asked. Ethan shrugged and rushed to rejoin the group.

Josh walked back to Simon and crouched in front of him. Simon gave him a dopey smile.

"Hello daddy!" He greeted. Josh froze but recovered quickly. "Hello Simon," he greeted back and pulled his friend to his feet. Simon started to sway so Josh put his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"You alright?" Josh asked him. Simon faked a wince. "No, I hurt m' foot on the way down, you're gonna have to support me," he informed him gravely.

Josh sighed and put Simons arm over his shoulder while he held onto his waist. "Stable?" He asked. Simon nodded happily and shimmied closer to Josh.

They began walking but whenever they were about to catch up with the group Simon would cry out and insist that they stop to give him a rest. Josh didn't believe a word of it. Simon was fine, he was just acting like this to get attention. 

After the fifth time of this happening Josh closed his eyes and breathed out irritably.

"For fucks sake Simon," he sighed and suddenly lifted the drunk man up bridle style and continued walking down the dark road. Simon let out a small squeak and wrapped his arms around his neck and clung on for dear life.

Simon giggled. "You're like a prince!"

"What does that make you?"

"I'm obviously the most beautiful princess in all the land!"

"Obviously."

By now Josh had lost sight of the rest of the boys who had turned a corner a minute or so ago. He huffed and readjusted Simon in his arms, and powered on.

Simon suddenly began running his fingers through Josh's hair while humming quietly to himself. 

"Joooosh?"

"Yeah?"

Simon placed his hand on Josh's chest and looked up into his eyes. "When we get home can you tuck me in?"

Josh laughed. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story as well?" He joked, but Simon's eyes lit up as he nodded vigorously. 

Josh sighed. "I'll think about it."

The rest of the walk home was fairly uneventful and Josh managed to get Simon through the front door and upstairs into his bedroom. He carefully placed Simon down on his bed and turned to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand pulling on his wrist. 

"Where're you going?" Simon whined. "You said you were gonna tell me a bedtime story!"

Josh snorted. "Really? Don't you think you're a bit too old for bedtime stories?"

Simon stayed quiet for a couple of moments. "Ok. Then... can I have something else?"

Josh tilted his head slightly. "And what would that be?"

"A goodnight kiss!"

Josh stared at him in shock. He wanted a what? Simon wanted him, Josh, to kiss him goodnight? 

"What?"

Simon pulled on Josh's wrist. "A kiss! Please, daddy?" 

"Stop calling me that."

"Only if I get a kiss. Then I'll think about it."

Josh sighed and leaned down over Simon, stopping just short of the boys brightly grinning face. He apparently hesitated for too long because suddenly Simon surged up and connected their lips for a moment before falling back down onto his bed. 

"There! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Josh's lips tingled and he straightened himself back up. "Hm. I'm- uh... going to go-"

"No! Can you sleep here? Please? What if I get sick in the middle of the night and there's no one around to help?"

Simon tugged on Josh's wrist again. They locked eyes, the challenge in Simon's shook Josh's resolve. 

"Fine. Move over."

Simon eagerly made room for Josh on the bed, Josh laid down, they faced each other. Simon grabbed Josh's arm and spun to face in the opposite direction, causing Josh to spoon him - which was probably his aim all along to be honest.

"'Night Josh."

"...goodnight Simon."


End file.
